Una visita al pediatra
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Al notar malestares recurrentes en su hijo Kouta sin una causa clara, Katsuki lo lleva a la consulta pediátrica de Izuku Midoriya, quien -a pesar de no dar señales de reconocerlo- un día, fue su amigo de la infancia [KatsuDeku/AU]


**Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi, yo solo los utilizo con ánimo de entretención. **

**.**

**.**

**Una visita al pediatra**

**.**

**.**

El fresco del aire acondicionado recibió a Katsuki y a su hijo, apenas se adentraron en la clínica privada. No cerró la puerta de vidrio grueso hasta estar seguro de que el niño estaba junto a él. Seguía callado, haciendo una mueca de inconformidad tal y como había hecho en el resto del camino hasta allí. Todavía estaba enojado, notó Katsuki, superando incluso a la razón por la que habían ido a la clínica en primer lugar.

En algunas ocasiones…solo a veces, Katsuki se preguntaba cómo mierda reparar el hecho de que su hijo se comportara calcado a él cuando tenía siete años. No había respuesta fácil para ello, a final de cuentas, nadie había podido ayudarlo a él.

—Oye...Katsuki —dijo el niño, y su voz guardaba más irritación de lo que Katsuki consideraría saludable—. ¿Por qué tengo que ver a este tipo de nuevo?

Katsuki le dio un breve vistazo a la pequeña mano con que su hijo se masajeaba el estómago, mientras se adentran en la consulta pediátrica.

Frunció el ceño.

—Tus dolores estomacales, Kouta. Vinimos por eso.

Sin dejar de mover su mano, el niño refunfuñó una serie de palabras que Katsuki no fue capaz de comprender a la primera oportunidad. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que a Kouta no le agradaba demasiado acudir a sus revisiones pediátricas. Y Katsuki, como el increíble y atento padre que era, sabía exactamente el _por qué_.

—Como si solo fuera eso —dijo su hijo, dejando salir un bufido—, ya _sé_ porque sigues trayéndome. No soy_ tonto_. ¿Por qué mierda no aceptas que te gusta?

Puede que su hijo de siete añostuviera razón con respecto a ese pequeño punto, pero no pensaba discutir esos asuntos con su hijo de siete años... a diferencia del este otro gran detalle que _definitivamente_ no pasaría por alto.

—No te atrevas a decirme ese tipo de palabras, Kouta ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? —lo reprendió, antes de detenerse frente a un escritorio desocupado.

Malditosería Katsuki sí dejaba que su hijo hiciera imitación de su vocabulario tan grosero. No siendo tan joven, al menos. Por su parte, el pequeño gruñón soltó otro resoplido, hastiado.

—Como si tú no lo hicieras.

—Mocoso... —Katsuki suspiró y se acuclilló en el suelo para verlo a los ojos —. No puedes compararte conmigo. Soy un adulto que_ puede_ controlar su boca.

—La abuela me dijo otra cosa.

—Esa mujer... —murmuró Katsuki, viendo venir un dolor de cabeza—. ¿Qué te dijo ahora?

Kouta dibujó una media sonrisa, y de nuevo, era como verse a sí mismo.

—Ella me dijo que todavía eres un "_mocoso gritón_", viejo.

Katsuki estaba por quitarle el acceso a sus videojuegos por el resto del día, y luego_ llamar a su madre_, para dejarle en claro por qué no podía decirle cosas como_ esas_ a _su_ hijo, cuando una voz suave viniendo de detrás del escritorio lo interrumpió.

Era Uraraka, la secretaria del especialista.

—¡Buenos días! —los saludó, sonriendo abiertamente al reconocerlos a ambos y haciendo que su cabello corto se moviera un poco hacia sus mejillas—. ¿Vienen a consulta?

—Sí —Katsuki asintió hacia ella tras levantarse del suelo, y después procedió a saludarla debidamente junto a Kouta.

—De acuerdo—dijo ella tras los saludos, observando a Kouta con atención y sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre otra vez?

—K-Kouta Bakugou.

A Katsuki no se le pasó desapercibido como de nervioso y colorado puso su hijo ante la atención de la mujer, y sonrió a su vez. Tenía pleno conocimiento del tierno enamoramiento de hijo, sin embargo, dejó de mirarlo en cuanto su hijo dirigió sus ojos hacía él, avergonzado.

Le daría privacidad para que disfrutara de la atención.

—Oh, ¡aquí estás, Kouta-kun! —dijo Uraraka, sujetando un archivo en una mano, mientras que con la otra acomodaba otra vez su cabello detrás de una de sus orejas—. Haré saber de inmediato a Midoriya-san que llegaron... —ante eso, una corriente de anticipación involuntaria lo recorrió—. Pueden tomar asiento mientras esperan —agregó después la mujer, mirando a Katsuki—. Volveré en seguida.

—Bien —fue lo único que dijo.

Katsuki hizo un intento vano por tragar saliva -pues tenía la boca seca- apenas la vio alejarse de su escritorio y llamar a la puerta de la consulta del pediatra. Justo después, le dio un vistazo de reojo y se adentró en el lugar. Katsuki maldijo por lo bajo. Era como si ella _supiera _como se sentía antes de tener que ver al otro hombre. Aun así, una parte de Katsuki rogaba porque su nerviosismo no fuera _demasiado_ evidente ante los ojos de la mujer. Debía estar haciendo el ridículo, maldita sea.

Además…Kouta era lo más relevante en ese momento. Estaban aquí para la atención de su hijo y nada más.

—Oye, Katsuki... Estás apretándome mucho.

Katsuki abrió grandes los ojos al notar que, de hecho, estaba sujetando la mano de su hijo demasiado fuerte.

Lo soltó de inmediato.

—Lo siento, _mierda _—se disculpó enseguida con Kouta, revisándole la mano con atención—. ¿Te lastimé?

Ya sin un rubor en el rostro, Kouta negó un par de veces y después se rió abiertamente, confundiéndolo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Ves? Estás nervioso.

Bueno, ahora era Katsuki el que sentía un poco de calor en las mejillas por verse descubierto.

—Estamos aquí para revisarte ¿entiendes?…y ahora guarda silencio, mocoso, o no habrá más salidas por una semana.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Eso no es justo!

Otra vez, estaba por replicar cuando una persona los interrumpió. Bueno, no una persona, era: _La Persona._

—¡Hola! —Izuku Midoriya, pediatra de renombre y alguien demasiado atractivo para ser real, los saludó con una sonrisa cálida y ojos verdes malditamente brillantes. _Lo habitual_, pensó Katsuki para centrarse—. Buenos días, Kouta-kun... Bakugou-san —prosiguió Izuku, enviándole una mirada llena de significado a Katsuki apenas terminó de decir su nombre.

¿Cómo podría él concentrarse en lo importante después de que Izuku lo mirara así? Por lo que inspiró profundamente, nervioso a pesar de sí mismo.

—Buenos días —dijo.

A su lado, Kouta bufó exasperado antes de contestar debidamente.

—Hola.

Izuku asintió hacia ambos, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pasen, por favor —dijo, y los encaminó a su salita de atención. Kouta se subió a la camilla y se sentó allí, mientras que Katsuki se mantuvo de pie, cerca de la entrada—. ¿Qué los trae por aquí hoy? ¿Te has sentido mal, Kouta-kun? —preguntó Izuku, después de cerrar debidamente la puerta.

Kouta no respondió de inmediato. En su lugar, cruzó miradas con Katsuki, quien solo asintió en su dirección, dándole el permiso para explicarse.

—Eh...algo así —dijo, luciendo algo reticente a levantar demasiado la voz.

—¿Podrías explicármelo con más detalle?

Su hijo no hizo ademán de querer continuar con ello, ya que formó puños sobre sus rodillas y desvió la mirada hacia la pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar la luz. Katsuki suspiró. Tendría una conversación seria con su hijo apenas volvieran a casa y se sintiera mejor, pensó.

Kouta siempre le decía sus dolencias al pediatra y él solo estaba allí para ratificar la información y agregar algún detalle que a su hijo se le pasara por alto o se le olvidara. Era su forma de enseñarle a Kouta a tener su propia independencia. Esto, en ese momento preciso, se trataba simplemente de una rabieta silenciosa.

—Ha estado sufriendo malestares repentinos, en el estómago —dijo Katsuki finalmente, lo que era cierto—, y no sabemos cuál puede ser la causa —continuó, y entonces Kouta le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

La verdad, era que este último punto que _no era tan cierto_, porque Katsuki estaba prácticamente seguro del por qué podría estar sucediendo.

Su mocoso se preocupaba demasiado por él.

Demonios, él sigue siendo su padre y podía darse cuenta de algo andaba mal, por muy obtuso que los demás pensaran que era incluso ahora, habiendo pasado ya cuatro años desde que le dieron luz verde para la adopción. Por lo que sí, él sabía que la preocupación de Kouta recaía, más que nada, en esta tensión extraña e inconclusa que tiene con Izuku. Su hijo no era nada de estúpido y se daba cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él debido a esto.

Algunos podrían verlo como una maldita tontería, de verdad, pero Katsuki conocía a Izuku desde la primaria, fueron amigos y después terminaron distanciándose sin que supiera muy bien el por qué.

Solo había sucedido.

Entonces, cuando Katsuki se reencontró con el otro hombre, ya un adulto compuesto, irradiando la misma felicidad brillante y algo irritante de cuando eran pequeños, comprendió que Izuku había decidido hacer de cuenta que jamás se habían conocido. Por lo que, tras saludarle dirigiéndose a él con su apellido, había pasado a prestarle la debida y profesional atención a Kouta y nada más.

Hubo una vez, sin embargo, en que Katsuki había intentado sacar el tema de su infancia conjunta, pero Izuku lo había cortado de tajo, ignorando airadamente sus palabras, desviando la conversación de manera experta y siendo todo lo cordial y amable que se pudiera imaginar.

Katsuki no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza desde entonces, y bueno, había terminado cayendo como un completo idiota por la calidez, amabilidad y respeto del trato de Izuku para con él y su hijo, por la persona que había crecido para ser, básicamente.

La voz de Izuku, lo sacó de ese breve lapso perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba iniciando la revisión rutinaria de Kouta en ese instante.

—¿Ha comido algo extraño en estos días? —le preguntó, con la misma profesionalidad de siempre—, ¿tuvo contacto con alguien que estaba enfermo?

Katsuki se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar, considerando en detalle la dieta reciente de su hijo y sus interacciones con otras personas.

—No, si mi memoria no falla... así que no creo que sea producto de algo como eso.

Izuku lo miró de reojo, antes de poner su atención en Kouta nuevamente.

—¿Qué me dices tú, Kouta-kun?

Su hijo entrecerró los ojos hacia el pediatra.

—Lo único extraño que pude comer fue el desayuno que me dio Katsuki hoy.

—¿Y eso qué fue?

—Cereal...sabía asqueroso —acusó, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Kouta... —alegó Katsuki, acercándose al niño y tomando una de sus mejillas por un segundo—, solo por esto lo repetirás mañana. Es nutritivo, maldición.

Izuku sonrió con suavidad al verlos.

—Bueno, no creo que el cereal sea el problema, a menos que haya caducado...

Katsuki resopló.

—Te puedo asegurar que no lo estaba.

—¿Ha tenido vómitos, un aumento de veces en que va al baño?

—No —dijo, Katsuki.

—Está bien —aceptó Izuku, asintiendo e irguiéndose un poco más tras colocar un termómetro bajo el brazo de Kouta—. Entonces, estaríamos descartando una afección viral, aunque no lo sabremos del todo hasta que confirme que no tienes fiebre, y la comida caducada tampoco es el origen de sus malestares...Lo más probable es que tenga una causa somatológica. ¿Hay algo estresante les haya pasado en el último tiempo?

Se cruzó de brazos al recordar que la fuente más segura del malestar de Kouta era él.

—Nada grave, solo...Supongo que he estado un poco alterado en los últimos días. Y no me refiero a estar más irritado. Ansioso, sería lo más cercano... —admitió con pesar. No podía evitar sentirse mal por ello, después de todo, no se suponía que los padres enfermaran a sus hijos.

—Ya veo... —dijo Izuku, pensativo—. ¿Qué piensas de eso, Kouta-kun?

Su hijo se removió un poco sobre la camilla donde estaba sentado.

—Yo...no sé, ¿quizás?

—¿Podrías decirme lo que piensas?

Hubo una pausa silenciosa, antes de que Kouta se mostrara de acuerdo. Pero, por lo visto, tenía una condición para ello.

—Quiero que el viejo salga... —le pidió a Izuku—, o no diré nada.

—Está bien... —dijo el pediatra tras una pausa considerándolo. Katsuki notó como la aceptación calmó a su hijo—. ¿Podría dejarnos un momento, Bakugou-san?

—Claro.

No podría haber dicho que no aunque hubiera querido.

Si Kouta tenía la necesidad de decir algo importante sin que él escuchara, lo respetaría, porque sabía que si algo grave estaba pasando, era obligación del pediatra decírselo inmediatamente. Así que, tras hallarse otra vez en el pasillo, Katsuki se dispuso a esperar junto a la puerta.

Las voces al interior de la consulta llegaban hasta él lo suficientemente deformadas como para no captar lo que estaban diciendo. Transcurrieron un par de minutos más, antes de que una nueva preocupación se filtrara en él. ¿Y qué si había pasado algo con Kouta de lo que no estaba enterado? Era cierto que Katsuki se esforzaba al máximo en su rol como padre, pero eso no quitaba que su trabajo fuera demasiado exigente e igualmente abarcador en su rutina.

Tal vez, había algo que estaba descuidando y su hijo no quería decírselo.

Comenzaban a sudarle las manos, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando salir a pediatra.

—¿Bakugou-san?

Ya bastante alterado, Katsuki lo miró.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Kouta está...?

—Él está bien. Le pedí que esperara adentro para hablarte un momento—dijo Izuku, levantando ambas manos en un gesto para calmarlo.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea dejarlo solo? —Katsuki le preguntó, recordando no solo el malestar de su hijo, sino también todos los instrumentos médicos que el pediatra guardaba allí.

Izuku lo miró con algo de indulgencia.

—Me dijo que podía estar solo unos minutos, que su estómago ya no dolía casi nada. Y es un niño ordenado. Sé que no habrá problema… —le aseguró, pero después agregó—: ¿quieres verlo?

—No…no, mientras esto sea corto… —dijo, y recordó lo que Izuku dijo un momento antes—. ¿Querías hablarme de algo?

—Sí... ¿Kouta-kun es algo directo, verdad?

Eso lo confundió un poco.

—Lo es, sí —afirmó de todas formas. Luego dudó—. ¿…Te dijo algo importante?

Izuku desvió la mirada un momento, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca que llevaba puesta.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué lo está afectando, Bakugou-san? Él piensa que tú lo sabes...

Katsuki cerró los ojos un segundo antes de contestar.

—Sí, eso creo... —admitió, a pesar de que con eso, Izuku se daría cuenta de que había ocultado información minutos antes.

No obstante, el pediatra no reaccionó negativamente como creía, solo suspiró.

—Bien, porque él me dijo que si no me lo decía, seguirías: _'haciendo el imbécil y preocupándote por cosas estúpidas y actuando como idiota por usted'_. Con sus propias palabras.

Katsuki se crispó. Tal vez, estaba dejando que Kouta fuera _demasiado_ directo para su propio bien.

—Cree que estás preocupado, porque piensas que estoy ignorando el hecho que te conozco. Porque no he dado señales de conocerte antes de que vinieran a mi consulta —continuó Izuku, mirándolo con atención. Parecía expectante mientras cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro—. ¿Eso...coincide con tu teoría de por qué él se está sintiendo mal? ¿Piensas eso de mí?

Sintiéndose más expuesto que nunca, Katsuki enrojeció como un adolescente antes de solo asentir. Entonces, Izuku le sonrió y Katsuki sintió que, más que un adolescente, era un _niño_ de nuevo.

—Te recuerdo —lo escuchó decir entonces, antes de ver como Izuku igualaba su propia vergüenza, sonrojándose también sobre sus pecas—. La verdad, es que te reconocí apenas entraste por primera vez con Kouta a mi consulta… No eres alguien fácil de olvidar ¿sabes?

Katsuki tragó saliva

—¿Entonces por qué...?

—Bueno, tampoco diste señales de recordarme...hasta que Kouta-kun me lo dijera ahora —dijo, pasando un dedo por su mejilla, nervioso—. Además, ¿no era yo un poco insistente y molesto por ese entonces?

Lo único que recordó Katsuki, fue como a una parte suya le gustaba _mucho _que Izuku lo persiguiera –y cuanto lo extrañó después-, a pesar de a veces se volviera algo molesto. Bufó divertido por ello.

—No era tan malo, a decir verdad. Me agradaba... a veces...

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Mordiéndose un poco el labio, Izuku miró más allá de él por un segundo antes de ponerse a reír. Sus ojos eran brillantes y su media sonrisa cargada de algo que identificó como timidez.

—¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó.

—No es nada, solo... ¿no me invitaras a salir, Kacchan?

Katsuki aguantó la respiración apenas escuchó aquel apodo de la infancia salir de sus labios.

—¿Q-qué?

—Bueno, este no es el lugar más apropiado para...ya sabes...ponernos al día —le explicó, indicando con la mirada hacia Uraraka, quien estaba detrás de su escritorio fingiendo que no prestaba atención.

—Tienes razón, mierda.

—Si...y por cierto, necesitas otro tipo de profesional para tratar la ansiedad de Kouta. De todas formas, prescribiré una dieta liviana para él por una semana —dijo Izuku, volviendo momentáneamente a su pose profesional. Luego sonrió de nuevo—. Él estará bien, si te tiene como padre.

—Eso espero… —dijo Katsuki, relajando un poco más lo hombros. Y decidiendo ser sincero, añadió—: Me alivia mucho escuchar que no es algo más grave.

—Puedo verlo.

Él e Izuku se miraron por un par de segundos más, antes de que Katsuki comenzara a sentirse extraño otra vez.

—Entonces... ¿saldrás conmigo a beber algo? O lo que sea...

Izuku asintió de inmediato, con una sonrisa luminosa y ojos suaves.

—¿Este sábado?

—El viejo tiene tiempo a las ocho —Kouta los interrumpió, saliendo de detrás de la puerta, antes de que Katsuki pudiera responder. Miraba fijamente a Izuku.

—Te he dicho que no intervinieras así en conversaciones ajenas.

—Lo hago porque o si no puedes echarlo a perder —su hijo replicó, entrecerrándole los ojos —Voy a quedarme con la abuela —ofreció Kouta justo después, un poco nervioso de repente—. Le gusta que salgas.

—Kouta...

—Ya dame las gracias…_papá_—casi susurró al final.

Pillado por sorpresa, ya que Kouta no acostumbraba a llamarlo papá muy seguido, Katsuki solo resopla y estira una mano para revolver su cabello oscuro, sonriendo.

—Gracias —dijo, a lo que Kouta volvió a alejarse un paso de él, claramente avergonzado.

Katsuki lo dejó.

—Creo que yo también debería darte las gracias —intervino Izuku, todavía sonriente, pero hacia su hijo esta vez. Katsuki se siente un idiota _blando _cada vez que los ve interactuar.

—S-si...—Kouta tartamudeó un poco, antes de mirar al pediatra con determinación—. ¡Lo que sea! Solo ayúdame a calmar a este viejo, por favor.

Izuku lo ve con una expresión que _trataba_ de ser igual de seria y asintió.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, Kouta-kun —dijo, y cuando sus ojos se alzaron hacia los de Katsuki nuevamente, supo que las cosas marcharían de forma muy diferente para él y Kouta de ahora en adelante.

Diferente…y más que _bien_.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

Fin.

._._._._._._._._._._._.

_¡Y eso fue todo! Esta era una idea tan vieja como la de mis otros one-shots, pero por una u otra razón no podía terminar. ¡Espero que les haya gustado, siendo tan suave y todo :D!_

_Nos leemos pronto~ ^-^_


End file.
